<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Real Family by not_my_cabbages</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291235">Real Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_my_cabbages/pseuds/not_my_cabbages'>not_my_cabbages</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, m/m - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_my_cabbages/pseuds/not_my_cabbages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The trials and tribulation of Oikawa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BAM, the ball hit the floor.<br/>
“Damn Oikawa,” Masttun said shuttering,” I never want to be on the receiving end of the serve.”  Oikawa smiled and bounced into the back of the line.<br/>
“How was the Iwa-chan?” He said with a smile<br/>
“Hmph,” Iwazumi grumbled, “ It could’ve been better.” Oikawa’s smile dips slightly, He quickly brushes off the feeling of rejection.<br/>
“I’ll work on that!” Oikawa says with the hurt in his heart throbbing. As practice continues, Oikawa works harder and harder, He has to be good enough. There was no way he could let little Tobio-chan beat him. He had to make Iwaizumi stay on HIS side.<br/>
“Shittykawa, wanna come over?” Iwaizumi said while they were walking home after practice.<br/>
“Sure, Iwa-chan!” That was a lie, he really didn’t want to go. All he wanted to do was go home to where he was safe and alone. However, there was no way that he could let his Iwa-chan know there was something wrong.<br/>
“Hey, Crappykawa, are you ok? I’ve been noticing the dark circles, have you been sleeping,” Oikawa froze, Shit he thought, how could I be so careless.<br/>
“Yeah Iwa-chan, Everything has been great!”<br/>
“Ok, I’ll choose to believe you, but get some sleep or I’ll knock you out myself,” Oikawa laughed to himself.<br/>
“Ok, Mother,” He said with a fake pouty face. The look on Iwaizumi’s face darkened. Then Oikawa started to run, Laughing as he went.<br/>
“HEY,” Iwaizumi yelled after him,” Asskawa, You're dead,” He yelled while trying to catch up to him.<br/>
There they were laying on Iwizumi’s bed, inches apart. Oikawa wanted to kiss him. He had in fact for many years but what if? What if Iwa-chan didn’t feel the same? What if he was disgusted? What if? What if?<br/>
He was shaken out of his thoughts as an arm snaked around his waist and a face snuggled into his back, Iwaizumi had fallen asleep. Oikawa turned and looked down at the man drooling on his tee-shirt. He sighed, pulled Iwaizumi closer, and started to hum.<br/>
He woke up with a thud and a bright red Iwa-chan.<br/>
“Oi! Shittykawa, you latched onto me again!”<br/>
“Sorry Iwa-chan, it just keeps happening, I can’t help it.” That was a lie, he could stop it from happening. If he stopped coming over, Or if he stopped letting Iwazumi come over.<br/>
“TOORU! TURN OFF YOUR DAMN ALARM!” They both heard Oikawa’s mother scream out the window. The two of them stopped arguing about the chronic snuggling issue and burst out laughing.<br/>
“Lemme go get ready,” Oikawa said, picking up his bag.<br/>
“Ok, I’ll meet you over here in a half-hour, Don’t be late.” Oikawa flashed his signature smile and sprinted off to his house which was conveniently next door.  The smile dropped from Iwaizumi’s face as he watched his best friend sprint across both of their lawns.<br/>
“I just wish he knew, I know when he’s lying.” He mumbled with a sinking feeling in his stomach.<br/>
As Oikawa went to his door he swung it open and ran to his door. As soon as he got in the door he changed and started to style his hair. Singing as he curled and brushed.<br/>
“Cause We, WE are never ever ever getting back together,” He sang into his hair brush. He hears snickering behind him, When Oikawa whipped around Iwaizumi was leaning against the doorframe with his hand over his stomach.<br/>
“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa groaned.<br/>
“I’m sorry but this is too funny,” Iwaizumi weazed. Oikawa pouted as he finished with his hair.<br/>
(Transition brought to you by Bokuto’s phat azz)<br/>
“1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,” Yelled Oikawa<br/>
“2,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,” The team responded. As they stretched all Iwazumi could think about was Oikawa singing along to the music and dancing like nothing in the world matters. He smiled slightly, and his eyes unconsciously softened.<br/>
“AHA,” This shook him out of his thoughts, “IWAIZUMI HAS A CRUSH,” Makki screached. Then all of a sudden Kindachi, Makki, Mattsun, and Kiyotani were drilling him with questions.<br/>
“Who is she?”<br/>
“What is she like?”<br/>
“Is she hot?”<br/>
“Guys,” Iwaizumi tried to reason,” I do not have a crush on anyone.”<br/>
“Bullshit,” Kunimi replied from the corner. Then the questions continued. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Mattun giving Oikawa a sympathetic look. He was about to say something when Coah Irihata walked in.<br/>
“What are you guys doing, get back to work,” At that practice resumed.<br/>
Oikawa looked around, but Iwaizumi was nowhere to be found. He reached to his back pocket to grab his phone when a hand reached and pulled him to the side of the building. He bit the hand around his mouth and started to turn around.<br/>
“Are you ok? That must’ve been hard,” Mattsun said with a softness in his eyes.<br/>
“Yeah,” Oikawa said looking down. Mattsun knew because he had let it slip when they were running together.<br/>
“By the way, ouch, why did you bite me,” He said with feigned pain on his face.<br/>
“You deserved it,” Oikawa said, giving his signature smirk.<br/>
“SHITTYKAWA, WHERE ARE YOU?” They both heard Iwaizumi yell. Oikawa turned to walk towards the voice of his best friend. He felt Mattsun grab his hand.<br/>
“You don’t have to keep on doing this, but I understand but please, for the love of god don’t keep going until you break down.” Mattsun said, squeezing his hand gently. Oikawa gave him a reassuring smile and started to say.<br/>
“Thank you, I wi-”<br/>
“Oi, there you are,” Iwaizumi grabbed his arm and pulled him along towards his house. Oikawa gave Mattun a small wave and in return Mattsun mouthed and called me. He nodded.<br/>
“What the hell, shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said as he finally let go of Oikawa’s hand. “You ditch me for fucking Matsukawa?”<br/>
“I didn’t,” Oikawa said frustrated.<br/>
“It sure looked like you did, I know you heard me,” Iwaizumi said rolling his eyes.<br/>
“I’m not your dog, Iwa-chan,” Iwaizimi’s head whipped back to face Oikawa.<br/>
“I know that,” He said, “You’re blowing this out of proportions.”<br/>
“Oh, am I now?” Oikawa knew he had to stop talking, Iwaizumi meant everything to him. He could not loose him to this stupid argument, but he just couldn’t stop his mouth. “ Cause I sure as hell feel like it. I’m never enough for you. EVER.” Oikawa couldn’t stand the hurt look on Iwaizumi’s face.<br/>
“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan,” He said softly as he sped off towards his house.<br/>
Oikawa looked up at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling and tried not to cry. His Iwa-chan had gotten them for his 11th birthday. He tucked his head into the soft blanket on his bed, then froze this was also from Iwaizumi. He looked around, so were the posters, and his favorite manga series, and even his phone case. Iwaizumi all around him, He could never get rid of him no matter how hard he tried. He let out a pained scream and threw the blanket off him and grabbed hold of the volleyball trophy he had gotten in his 3rd year of middle school. HE threw it so hard it went through the wall and left a whole in the picture of him and Iwaizumi. Then he got up, grabbed the poster of the alien movie he loved so dearly and ripped it down the middle. As he did that, the ripping of the paper shocked him back into reality. He looked around the wreckage of his room, the blanket he threw knocked over everything on his desk. He choked on a sob and ran for the place he could be alone.<br/>
Iwaizumi sat in his room going over every interaction that him and Oikawa had. Did he really treat him like that? HE never wanted it to come across as that. Just then a scream came from Oikawa’s house and he stood up. What had just happened? Was Oikawa ok? He ran across both of their lawns and he stopped. Was he the reason? Would Oikawa even want to see him? He had no idea but he couldn’t let that stop him.<br/>
As soon as he got to Oikawa’s door he opened it and gasped. There was a hole in the wall, his desk was all messed up, and the posters on the wall were ripped. It took a minute to realize that Oikawa was not in the room. He frantically started to look around, then he opened the closet door. Oikawa was quietly crying, leaned against the wall, and suddenly looked up at Iwaizumi.<br/>
“Iwa-chan?”He said in a quiet, broken voice. Something in Iwaizumi’s heart just broke. That’s when he realized two things; he would do anything in his power to keep this man safe, and happy, and He was 100% in love with Oikawa Tooru.<br/>
A blurry figure, that was all Oikawa could see. He started to stand up, and the figure pulled him into their arms. He recognized the scent and the way he was held. It was his Iwa-chan. He buried his face into his neck and cried. Iwaizumi grabbed his face gently and wiped his tears away,<br/>
“Tooru, I know I was a rather shitty person to you and i’m sorry. I’ve never been good at expressing the way I felt. I’m not trying to make excuses and I messed up good, but I swear I will try everything to keep this from happening again. I love you and I don’t care who knows. I love you and I don’t care if you don’t feel the same. I will still love you if you push me away. I will love you from afar and will love you close. I just want you to feel safe and loved no matter what.”<br/>
“Oh Hajime,” Oikawa said softly, and then they were kissing. Oikawa’s soft lips pressed against Iwaizumi’s chapped ones. They were holding each other like their lives depended on it. Then they were on the bed, just holding each other. Iwaizumi looked down, and said in the most gentle voice.<br/>
“Oi, Tooru, What are we?” Oikawa looked up, then snuggled into his chest a little more and whispered back,<br/>
“Japanese.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and pinched Oikwa’s cheek. “Ow Iwa-chan, Boyfriends?” Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile.<br/>
“Ok, we can be boyfriends.” When Iwaizumi fell asleep (First of course) Oikawa quietly slipped out of his grasp. He looked as Iwaizumi grabbed his pillow and held it close. He went along his way; taping up the poster, Hanging up a bigger picture to hide the hole in the wall, and reorganizing his desk. It was around 1:30 AM when he finished, he looked at his spotless room then made his way to the bed. Once he got there he wrestled the pillow away from Iwaizumi, and slipped into his grasp. Then Iwaizumi tightened his grasp.<br/>
“ What are you doing awake?” He said with his deep morning voice. Oikawa was startled, Iwaizumi had never woken up before.<br/>
“I just went to the bathroom,” He quickly said. Iwaizumi would get mad if he knew that Oikawa was not getting proper rest.<br/>
“Somehow I don’t believe that, considering your room is spotless and it was a wreck when you first went to sleep.” Shit, Iwaizumi had caught him. Then the grip of his body grew tighter. “Go to sleep, Tooru.” Iwaizumi said gently but with authority. He compiled, and drifted to sleep with the one he loved most by his side.<br/>
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, Oikawa’s alarm started to blare. He reached over to turn it off but He couldn’t reach it. Iwaizumi’s arms were wrapped too tight. He heard his mom get up to turn it off. It was obvious that she assumed He was over at Iwaizumi’s house . Then the panic hit, she was homophobic. At least he thought she was, she had glared at the gay couples kissing on the Tv. He reached over to try and pull Iwaizumi’s arm off of him, but the grip tightened. The door bursts open, His mom looks at him, Iwaizumi, then back at him. Then she opened her mouth to speak.<br/>
“Are you just going to keep on letting that go off? If I were you I'd just turn that Goddamned alarm off.” She hit the button and walked out. What had just happened? He shook Iwaizumi awake,<br/>
“Wha-?” He started to say, then he saw the panic in Oikawa’s eyes. “What happened?”<br/>
“My mom walked in, to turn off my alarm. She knows,” His eyes started to shine with tears.<br/>
“Hey, it's ok. If worse comes to worse my mom loves you, she would take you in.” Oikawa started to calm down. They hugged it out for a while then Iwaizumi left to take a bath and Oikawa the same. They had both gotten dressed and ready when a car pulled up next to the house. Oikawa’s sister-in-law and nephew popped out.<br/>
“Both of you, IN NOW,” His sister-in-law said pleasantly but menacingly. They looked at each other and climbed in the car. Iwaizumi in the backseat and Oikawa in the front.<br/>
“So I heard from mom you guys finally hooked up.” They both flushed bright red. “AHA I knew it!”<br/>
“Onesan,”  Oikawa whined,” We didn’t hook up.”<br/>
“But something happened for you to be in your little Iwa-chan’s arm this morning.”<br/>
“Um, I can answer that question,” Iwaizumi said from the back seat, “I confessed my feeling and he said he felt the same.” Oikawa’s sister-in-law paused, Looked back and asked.<br/>
“Wait, what? I thought you guys have been dating for years?”<br/>
“WHAT,” They both yell.<br/>
“Well for starters you both have other friends but never hang out with them, Then you guys have sleepovers every night. The list goes on and on,”  She replied as if it was obvious. They both thought and realized everyone in both their families probably thought they were dating. Oikawa’s face blushed bright red, Iwaizumi’s face was just filled with pride.<br/>
“Onesan? We should probably get going to school,”Oikawa said with his face in his hand. He would rather go to school than deal with this embarrassment anymore.<br/>
“Fine, Fine,” She said waving her hand dismissively. SHe started up the car and drove the pair towards the school. As soon as she got there she swerved. Then drove in the wrong direction.<br/>
“Um Oikawa-san?” Iwaizumi said with a hint of confusion, “We are going the wrong way.”<br/>
“Oikawa-san? Oh please we might be in-laws, just call me Hirimi.” She said with glee in her voice. “And there is no way in hell I'm just letting this go. So I hope you boys are ready for a road trip. Oh and loverboy?”She said to Oikawa. “Go ahead and climb in the backseat, ‘cause I know that's where you want to be.” He nodded and slipped in the back with Iwaizumi. The ride was then silent, Oikawa and Iwaizumi held hands as Oikawa’s head rested on his partner's shoulder. His eyes droop shut.<br/>
Iwaizumi felt Oikawa start to slip so he laid his head in his lap.<br/>
“Hey, Oika-, Hirimi,” He realized his mistake and quickly corrected it. “What is the reason that you are doing this,”  She looked back,and she sighed.<br/>
“Good he’s asleep, his mother realized what had happened. She wanted him out.” Iwaizumi started to get angry.<br/>
“What do you mean she wanted him out?”<br/>
“She wanted to kick him out the second she thought you two were dating, But my husband Haruki convinced her you two were just friends. This morning she called him to say that he was wrong and that her son was a,” She paused<br/>
“A what?” Iwaizumi pried.<br/>
“A fag,” Her eyes seem to sink and Iwaizumi could feel his heart in his stomach. “ She also said that she wanted him out of the house and she would file a missing persons report if he went to live with you.” Iwaizumi felt helpless.<br/>
“So what now?”<br/>
“Haruki wanted to get him, himself but he had work. So I went to grab him and he’s going to live with us for a while.” Iwaizumi was no idiot; he had heard how his brother’s family was struggling as is. There would be no way they could support another person in the tiny two bedroom apartment. He racked his brain, who could support him? Maybe the two could get an apartment? No, that wouldn’t work, they were both broke and jobless. Then it hit him, Matsukawa. Mattsun has an apartment because his parents had recently gotten a job in Tokyo and he was looking for a roommate. He didn’t like the idea of Tooru sharing a house with another man, but if it was for his safety and wellbeing it was worth it.<br/>
Once they got to the Oikawa household he woke Tooru up.<br/>
“Babes we’re here,” He whispered. Oikawa nodded and yawned. They both walked up the stairs to get to the apartment and walked in.<br/>
“Hey Hirimi? I’m going to step out for a minute.”<br/>
“OK!” She shouted from the bedroom. Iwaizumi walked outside, and called Mattsun.<br/>
“Hey this is Issei Matsukawa, I can’t talk now. If you need me please leave a message after the beep.” Then you can hear muffled shouting in the back.<br/>
“SHUT UP SHITTYKAWA,” Iwaizumi cringed, was this what he really sounded like he wondered. He was startled by the beep signaling him to start his message.<br/>
“Hey Mattsun, this is Iwaizumi. There is a problem.”<br/>
Oikawa looked around and his eyes fell on a futon prepared for someone. He wondered who it could possibly be for.<br/>
“Hey Hirimi? I’m going to step out for a minute,” Iwaizumi said. He knew that eavesdropping was bad but he had to get to the bottom of this.<br/>
“Hey Mattsun we have a problem. Oikawa’s mom kicked him out, I need somewhere for him to stay. She said she would fill out a missing persons report if he came to my house. Please, I’ll help with the rent. Just call me back when you get the chance.” Oikawa ripped the door open.<br/>
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY MOM KICKED ME OUT,” He said with shock and a hint of betrayal. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Iwaizumi felt torn, he wanted to help but he understood being kept in the dark. His head hung in shame. Then he saw a blur. Oikawa bounded down the stairs and down the stairs.<br/>
“Go,” Iwaizumi heard Hirimi say. He wasted no time as he ran after the love of his life.<br/>
The tears dripped down his face as he found a tree to lean against.<br/>
“Why Iwa-chan, Why?” he asked himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi looked everywhere. The school, both of their houses, Oikawa’s favorite cafe, and the whole town. However, Oikawa was nowhere to be found. He called him several times, but to no avail because Oikawa had left his phone at his brother’s house. <br/>Speaking of Haruki, he was worried sick. He tried to take a couple of sick days and close the coffee shop he owned but his wife practically dragged him to work. Oikawa had been missing for two days now and the police couldn’t do anything. His mom refused to put out a missing person’s report because ‘He’s better off being a disappointment away from the rest of us.’ Hirimi was the one holding the two men together, dragging Haruki to work and Iwaizumi to school. <br/>Oikawa felt warm, his eyes shot open. This was not his room, he looked down. He was still in his clothes from yesterday. He looked around, there was simple furniture, a banner on a rod,and a volleyball in the corner. He grabbed the rod and then paused when he heard footsteps. He launched himself back into the bed with the rod. He slightly closed his eyes so he could still see. <br/>The door slid open and a tall boy walked in and sat down at the desk. He seemed to be frustrated at some sort of homework. Oikawa started to push away the covers when there was a knock at the door. The boy stood up and ran towards. Then the footsteps came back while the two were talking <br/>“Hinata, boke! Of course, I did,” A very familiar voice said. Was that Tobio-chan? <br/>“Kageyama!” There was no doubt about it, he was in Tobio-chan’s room. The door slid open, and Tobio-chan walked in with the #10 shrimp from Karasuno. <br/>“Oh!, He’s awake!” The redhead screeched. Both Kageyama and Oikawa covered their ears. <br/>“Boke, Hinata, boke, don’t be so loud,” Kageyama said lightly punching him in the head. <br/>“What do you want? Why am I here?” Oikawa said, holding out the rod threatening. <br/>“Shit, where did you get that rod?”<br/>“Say poopy!” The two broke out into an argument of whether shit was an appropriate word. <br/>“Are you two like a thing or something?” Oikawa said, lowering the bat. The two broke out bright red. <br/>“No way, would you think that?” Kageyama stuttered. <br/>“Yeah, what he said. I wouldn’t date him,” Hinata said, crossing his arms.<br/>“You wouldn’t?” Kageyama said with an edge of sadness in his voice. <br/>“I mean, if I was a girl I wouldn’t hesitate,” Hinata backtracked. Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh. They both looked over at him. <br/>“You two are too much,” he said between giggles, “But, on a more serious note, why am I here?”<br/>“Oh, that's easy,” Hinata started,“Bakayama found you laying behind a tree on his sidewalk on the way to school. He took you into his house ‘cause you had a fever and he panicked. Then he called me.” <br/>“Wait, why aren’t you two in school?” Oikawa interrupted. They both look at him. <br/>“It's Saturday, you’ve been out for a day and a half.” <br/>Oikawa couldn’t believe it. He let the rod clatter to the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest. The whole day, he realized that Iwaizumi had no idea where he was. <br/>“Shit, have you called Iwa-chan?” Oikawa questioned. <br/>“No, why would I call Iwaizumi-senpai?” Kageyama cocked his head to the side. <br/>“Can I borrow your phone?” <br/>Kageyama fished it out of pocket and handed it over. He typed in the number he knew by heart. Then paused before he hit the call button, then deleted the numbers. He was still mad at Iwaizumi and his sister-in-law for hiding the fact he was kicked from his own home. He was about to hand the phone back when he remembered he was not alone. He typed in the number racking his brain to remember. <br/>“Hello, this is Matsukawa Issei speaking, who is this?”<br/>“Mattsun, it's me,” Oikawa said softly. <br/>“Holy shit, Oikawa?” <br/>“Yeah, I need a favor.”<br/>“Anything,” He could practically hear Mattsun nodding. <br/>“Can you let me stay with you for a few days?<br/>“Of course. Hey, Iwaizumi!”<br/>“Wait, is he there?”<br/>“Ye.p” <br/>Oikawa paused, “Don’t tell him it’s me.”<br/>“But, why?”<br/>“Please,” Oikawa pleaded. <br/>“Ok,” He said quietly.“I was just wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner.” Oikawa heard a grumble and a door close. <br/>“Just tell me where you are and I’ll come to pick you up.”<br/>“I’m at Kageyama’s house.” There was a pause and a loud laugh broke out from the other end. <br/>“It’s not funny!” Oikawa said with a ‘hmph’ in his voice. He handed the phone back to Kageyama. <br/>“I have a ride coming to pick me up soon.” Kageyama nodded. There was a flash of orange and suddenly the shrimp was hugging him. <br/>“I’m glad I got to meet you, Great King!” Oikawa leaned down and whispered, <br/>“Go get your man, he likes you back,” Hinata blushed and pulled away. Then there was a knock on the door. <br/>“Thank you both so much, but Tobio-chan, I owe you one.” He stepped outside to where Mattsun was waiting. <br/>“What did he say to you, boke?” Kageyama said as they watched Oikawa walk away. <br/>“Oh, nothing,” Hinata waved his hand dismissively. Kageyama turned to him and looked down at his soft brown eyes. <br/>“I have an idea of what he said, can I talk to you for a minute, Shoyo?” The door shut and Oikawa laughed to himself as he watched Hinata turn bright red as the door closed. <br/>“What do you want for dinner?” Mattsun said as he went to prepare the spare bedroom. <br/>“I’m overstaying my welcome, I’ll make it.” Mattun shrugged. <br/>“Do what you want. Just know I hate doing dishes,” Then he disappeared into the next room <br/>It was Sunday night; Mattsun and Oikawa were sitting in the dining room silent eating some Omurice. <br/>“What are you going to do tomorrow?” Mattun said quietly. <br/>“Oh,” Oikawa thought about it for a few minutes. What would he do? “I’ll probably go to school as if nothing happened.” He said with a shrug. Mattsun gave him a concerned look. <br/>“But what about Iwaizumi? Won’t he be upset?” <br/>“He will, but he should know not to keep secrets,” Oikawa said looking down at his plate. They both finished and Oikawa did the dishes, contemplating if he was going to do the right thing. <br/>The morning arrived and Oikawa borrowed a spare uniform from Mattsun. They silently walked through the gate of Seijoh. <br/>It was Monday morning and Iwaizumi rolled out of bed. Turned to wake up Oikawa but he wasn’t there. Iwaizumi stopped all of the emotions trying to flood up from his heart. He got ready and went on his way to school. <br/>When Iwaizumi got to school he went to his class with his head down. When class started he looked at the seat Oikawa was supposed to be in. He really didn’t want to see it empty. <br/>However, there he was. The sun hitting his face the right way making him look like a God. He shook his head, his eyes must be playing with him. He rubbed them and looked again. Oikawa was there, his Tooru was ok. <br/>“Tooru! Where have you been?” Iwaizumi said way louder than intended. Oikawa looked over at him with a scary calm in his eyes. <br/>“I was at a friend’s house, Iwaizumi,” then turned to face the teacher. <br/>“Boys! The class now, drama later,” Suzuki-sensei said. <br/>Iwaizumi? For years Oikawa had only called him Iwa-chan and Hajime. What had he done wrong? He couldn’t still be mad at him for keeping the fact he was kicked out from him? Right? <br/>Oikawa sat wishing he didn’t call him Iwaizumi. He wished Mattsun was in his class. He wished for the day to be over already. He also realized he couldn’t stay with Mattun forever, or ignore the man he loved so dearly. He dreaded lunch, Mattsun was an option but he didn’t want to hang out with Makki as well. Makki would be on Iwaizumi’s side in all of this. <br/>The bell rang out and Oikawa collected his stuff and ran for Mattsun’s classroom. He would put up with the dumb jokes Makki and Mattun would make, and all the memes that would be shown. <br/>Mattusn sat wondering if Oikawa would come to his class and how he would handle Makki’s questions. He sighed and stared out the window. He wished that Oikawa wouldn’t work himself until he was mentally and emotionally exhausted.  He was the brother Mattsun never had, He wanted to protect him from everything that was happening. He just felt so helpless. The door to his class slid open and Oikawa walked in. <br/>“Do you want to go outside for lunch, Mattsun, Makki?” <br/>Mattsun shrugged, “ Why not.”<br/>Makki gaped like a fish. <br/>“Wait, Oikawa, where have you been?” <br/>Oikawa grabbed both of their arms and pulled them both outside.  They sat together on the roof, totally aware of a group of girls that had formed to “eat” . Otherwise known as I want to talk to Oikawa but I’m too chicken. The two next to him were silently talking about the prank they wanted to pull on the first years when the door to the roof burst open and a panting Iwaizumi stepped walked towards them. <br/>Mattusn saw the fear in his friend’s eyes and started to stand up.  <br/>“Stay out of this Matsukawa,”<br/> Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa to his feet and down the stairs to the yard. Just then the bell rang and Iwaizumi groaned.<br/>“Tooru,  I want to talk after school.  I won’t get mad, just please don’t run away again.” <br/>Oikawa nodded and both of them walked back to their class. The class was boring and it was just a recap of the unit but Oikawa took notes to avoid thinking about what Iwaizumi was going to say. The time slowly ticked by but Oikawa wanted it to stop entirely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makki was confused. First Oikawa is missing, then Oikawa is eating lunch with him. He wanted to ask Mattsun what the hell was going on. However, Mattsun was very protective of anything Oikawa. For example, once Iwaizumi hit on the arm a little harder than intended and once Mattsun saw the bruise he flipped his shit. It kinda made him jealous, why wasn’t Mattsun like that with him? Then one night during a third-year sleepover, Mattsun spilled he had a little brother that died. That little brother’s name was Tooru as well, not to mention apparently they were a lot alike. Makki let everything sink in, he sighed aloud. <br/>“Mr. Hanamaki, is there an inner turmoil you would like to share with the class.” <br/>Shit, he caught me daydreaming again. Makki stood up slowly<br/>“Actually sir yes there is. Last night when I was doing homework I realized you made a typo and-” <br/>“That's enough Hanamaki.” The teacher said with an annoyed glance. <br/>“That old snot,” Makki thought to himself. <br/>He could hear a soft muffled laugh from behind him, Mattsun was laughing. When Mattusn laughed the nonchalant look melted away to a smile and his eyes closed. Every time he laughed Makki fell deeper and deeper in love. <br/>The bell rang out and Oikawa slowly gathered his stuff. He saw Iwaizumi leaning at the door texting someone. A spike of jealousy hit him, but he literally disappeared for a couple of days he had no right. <br/>“Ok, what did you want to talk about.” <br/>There was a pause and Iwaizumi looked at him with his perfected, what the hell face and grabbed his wrist. Iwaizumi pulled him along for a while until Oikawa dug his heels into the ground. <br/>“Where are we going, Iwa-chan?”<br/>Iwaizumi just grunted and pulled him along. Oikawa ripped his arm away from the man holding him and glared. <br/>“I asked you a question,” <br/>“We are going to your brother’s house so you can apologize, did you know he almost took his vacation just to look for you?”<br/>Oikawa paled. He forgot about Haruki, Oikawa couldn’t believe how dumb he was. He had lost sight of how his family would feel. <br/>“Was my mom worried?” <br/>Iwaizumi grunted out a response, “What do you think?”<br/>Oikawa knew she wouldn’t have cared. Iwaizumi tightened his grip on Oikawa so as to not let him go again. <br/>“Forget your mother, I missed you. So did your real family.”<br/>“My real family? What do you mean? My brother and his wife?”<br/>Iwaizumi stopped walking and pulled Oikawa into a hug. <br/>“Your family, Me, Makki, Mattsun, and the rest of the team.” <br/>Oikawa started to tear up as Iwaizumi started to walk again. Just then Oikawa felt a strong, warm feeling in his heart. He belonged, with no chance that he could be thrown out for someone else. Oikawa smiled as he started to sprint. <br/>“Catch me if you can Iwa-chan!” He shrieked with joy in his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>